


The Lonely Healing...

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [41]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo walks alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Healing...

Frodo walked alone along the shores of Tol Eressëa. Healed of his wounds, he could now face life knowing that the Ring was gone. The darkness no longer touched his mind and heart with icy fingers, robbing him of joy. Yet, joy did not live within him, and his victory was bittersweet. For all that meant joy to him had been left behind. Left to stand with bitter tears streaming down his face, on a shore far from the white sands beneath Frodo's feet. He would go on waiting... longing... whispering a single beloved name as night slowly fell.

“ _Sam_."


End file.
